With the development of intelligent technologies, a set-top box and other electronic devices having similar or identical functions continuously have been innovated and improved. This also complicates entertainment such as watching television. In addition, applications of digital television platforms are continuously expanded and are integrated with such as Internet, multimedia playback, interactive entertainment and so on. This results in higher demands on functions of the remote controller. In addition to basic operations such as channel selection, video/audio output, volume adjustment and other parameter settings, the use of smart terminals may involve more functions such as web browsing, text input, and games, making the commands transmitted by the remote controller more complicated. With an intelligent television, since the set-top box or other electronic devices provides more and more functions, the operation manners of the remote controller should be more simplified, such that a user can correctly operate the electronic product at initial use without having to read the instruction manual.